


What have I done?

by Yain



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Divergence - Frozen, Evil Anna (Disney), Heartbreaking, One Shot, Re-adapted Contest Entry, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yain/pseuds/Yain
Summary: She felt something break inside her and suddenly, everything surged and crawled underneath her skin. What could possibly happen?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	What have I done?

**Author's Note:**

> This short One-Shot was originally a little less than 4k characters long. I wrote it as an entry in a contest held in Arendelle Kingdom (https://discord.gg/vM36vxB - Join us!) and placed second. I thus rewrote it to explore a deeper perspective for the main protagonist. 
> 
> This OS may be triggering at the end (Major Canon Divergence).

Ha, Ha.

At last was the long-waited occasion she had dreamt of; finally, she could rebel and let it all go in one sway of hand, unshackled, untroubled. Finally, she could unleash this tingling thing, this ever growing and reeling feeling. It felt wonderful to feel this restless power crawl just beneath her skin, and when suddenly she’d manage to access it, she had felt goosebumps running all over her skin, an indication that finally, she was free.

A cackle resonated in the room, something that had sprouted in the bottom of her stomach and she had not been able to prevent from getting out. As if the very spirit underneath her skin was answering in her stead. Bubbling feelings of anger, joy, power, freedom, all mixed up together were transpiring through her whole demeanor, and it felt tremendously good. Better than good, it felt empowering and wholesome. 

“Did you seriously think I was this weak?” The woman said after her cackle finally died down. Her eyes shone in the darkness of the room, her tone was suddenly dark and hard, something that she decided, had had an effect on the person in front of her, which far from displeased her. 

As a matter of fact, the display of emotion on his face that had followed her one liner made her feel all the more in power, in control, even...godly. Indeed, the guy’s face fell, his gaze went livid, and as the previously weak girl rose, his body language told her that he was looking everywhere for an escape. In a swift and precise movement, she grabbed him by the neck, and allowed this warm tingling feeling to travel through her body, into her arm up to her hand, and sprouted from her fingers.

Fire engulfed the man as Princess Anna of Arendelle allowed herself one more look toward the man, a dark and evil smile resting on her lips. “Thank you for your...services, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles,” the royal said, whose body was now surrounded by brazen flames spreading from her feet to the tip of her fingers, “without your gracious, vicious plan, I would have never been able to discover this gift of mine, or this sorcery, as Weaseltown puts it so bluntly.” 

Anna was well aware that the man likely wasn’t following her rent as he tossed and kicked her frail body in hopes to make her waver, yelling words that Anna qualified as orders for mercy. It really sounded like, “Arghhh! Drop me, d-drop me! This burns, THIS BURNS!”, but Anna wasn’t sure anymore, the sound felt foreign, and with a bored look, allowed her powers to flare and carbonise the man, whose ashes spilled on the ground as soon as the fire surged through the Prince’s body. Good riddance, the Princess thought before turning her heels to the meeting room, where she knew the emissaries were waiting.

By now, any remnants of ice on Anna’s body had long melted; she knew that her heart had long thawed, and one look in the mirror had her know that the white strand of hair was no longer. Anna felt angry, terribly so, but attempted at containing it, only to realise she wasn’t doing so good of a job when the door was blasted open only in a rapid movement of her hand. She decided in this moment that she would never let herself trampled again, that nobody would dare ignore her any longer, notably by shutting doors in her face, nor isolate her. 

No, Anna was done with all of that; she wasn’t going to be only the Princess, she wasn’t going to be just the spare: she would be the heir. She wouldn’t be just the horseshoe hanging on the barn door wishing that horses had one leg more, no more of that. 

Taking a breath in to get a hold of her anger and her powers, Anna kept them at bay when she opened the door of the meeting door, by actually turning the doorknob and pushing the door, without blasting it open, like she had quite literally, just done. She walked in, radiating regality and inspiring fearful respect, and up to the throne meant for the Queen, only to face every emissaries in disdain and haughtiness, whose eyes opened wide in disbelief at the sight. She really couldn’t blame them.

“Princess Anna, where is Prince Hans?! He was with you!” The French emissary exclaimed in a hard accent. Anna clicked her tongue in vague annoyance, taping her left index onto the soft cushion of her seat, leaning her head onto her right hand, effectively supported as her elbow was digging into the armrest. 

“Prince Hans has committed treachery against Arendelle and was executed according to our laws. Anyone daring to do so too shall meet the same fate.” Anna’s eyes burned with fire, quite literally, and soon, everyone was back in their seat. Seeing the Duke of Weaseltown so frightened was a sight of sheer elation, Anna decided. 

Anna could read on their faces that everyone was left wondering why she, Anna of Arendelle, Second Born Daughter to Agnarr of Arendelle, First of his Name, Protector of the Realm, was sitting in the throne, while her sister, the so called Queen Elsa of Arendelle, First of her name, Protector of the Realm, was indeed the one supposed to sit here.

“I know what your wonders are gentlemen,” Anna started, in the hard tone she was starting to get used to, “why is Princess Anna sitting here, aren’t you wondering?”. Anna bit her lips to prevent the bubbling cackle from bursting through her larynx. “Well, dear foreign emissaries, Queen Elsa has fallen, and as sole remaining and alive heir to King Agnarr of Arendelle, I am the only one who is to be bestowed the title of Queen,” Anna took a sharp breath, “pledge allegiance to me now, or die engulfed in the flames by my hand.” Anna cast a radiant flame with her idle hand, as if to show that she wasn’t kidding. 

Each emissary’s face fell in a very-similar Hans-way, and Anna felt the power rush in her veins. They quickly rose and knelt down from their spot, each of them too fearful for their lives to do anything that would go against the Arendellian Crown, especially as the soon-to-be-crowned Princess, owned powers of her own. Each emissary reckoned that dying by fire would be much worse than being frozen alive by the hand of the Snow Queen. 

In essence, Anna’s speech had been a lie; the biggest threat still had to be taken care of. The biggest threat that was her own sister, that one person from whom Anna had never expected to be pulled apart; the event had left her feeling like pure garbage, tossed away and never to be picked ever again, left to wither away like some dirty-looking flower that was no longer pretty. Granted, Anna had not remembered of Elsa’s powers until the clear display of magic in the ballroom, but her memories had come back all at once when she saw what the small man at her side, Weaseltown, had labelled as being Sorcery. She had remembered the fun, the joy, the making of snowmen...but also how Elsa had struck her with a blast of ice straight to the head, in attempt to catch her, misguiding the spell instead, and knocking Anna out. For some reasons, whilst she knew that she wasn’t remorseful, regretful, nor even angry at the memory, hatred was cruising through the rivers of her body, her heart pumping hot, angry blood through her veins, as if to tell her to take action against everything. 

While she’d been lost in her thoughts, the emissaries had excused themselves to their chambers, most likely scared that if they didn’t, Anna would change her mind and blast them away, only to collect their ashes and fuel her chimney with it (though she wasn’t sure she needed fuel anymore). The Princess rose to a stand and waved her hand, flames flourishing from the tips of her fingers, and suddenly, red magic crawled on her skin, coating the fabric of her dress with red scale-like material, as if she was wearing an outfit made out of dragon scales. The dress was knee-length in the front but spilled on the ground behind her, as if the gown was designed with a long, soft tail. Her shoulders were bare, and fabric covered her up until her wrist, where orangish bangles were resting. Her boots had been reduced into medium-high heels, and crawled up her ankle in a hugging it at perfection. 

Anna felt confident, strong and powerful in her new attire. Taking a step then two, she realised that it was equally easy to walk in this attire, as the piece of clothing seemed to have a will of it own, and never seemed to trail or get stuck anywhere. As if the flames were controlled not only by herself but by a spirit of some form.

Anna focused on the magic around herself. Instinctively, Anna knew what she could and couldn’t do with her powers which proved useful right away. She closed her eyes and visualized space, feeling herself at first, seeing a strong and burning fire surrounding her, and then felt Elsa’s magic...everywhere. She hardly had time to marvel in the feeling that this discovery washed upon her soul as she suddenly felt Elsa, running through the lake, trying to run away from something she couldn’t understand.

Anna had to acknowledge it: her sister’s power were tremendous. She also realised that Elsa’s powers were stronger than her own, and Anna briefly wondered whether that was due to the fact that she had only just awakened them, or because...Elsa had simply been meant to be stronger. And because of that very observation, Anna knew that even if she were to flare fire from her feet, or her body, even at full power, she wouldn’t be able to unfreeze the hardened waters of the Fjörd. Elsa was that strong, and she knew what she had to do to unfreeze it all, to fix it all...to get it all. 

“Elsa!” Anna shouted from where she was, trying to go for a desperate and meek sounding voice, “Elsa I’m safe come back, please! Elsa! I need you!” 

Anna was biting her lips again. Of course these few sentences were bound to work. She had always been aware, somehow, of the affection that Elsa felt toward her. Whenever she’d interacted with her older sister through the door, even if it had felt one-way, she knew that it had never truly been the case as whatever she’d slide under the door vanished, never to reappear. Did the memory manage to calm her ever growing ever fueled anger? Anna knew that the answer to this was a huge no. Elsa had nothing to hide anymore, which is why (Anna reckoned) she came running back to Anna so fast, when she had been prompted to.

“Anna! Anna! Oh Anna you’re safe,” Elsa launched herself at Anna before hugging her with all her might, “I thought you were dead! Hans...Hans…”

Anna bite her lip. Could she really backstab her sister in such a way? Even with all the anger underneath her skin, was she such a monstrous person? 

“I’m fine. You have to thaw the Fjörd Elsa, you have to end it all, I’m fine now, we can start all over again! The people are freezing, do something, Elsa!” Anna attempted in a small and seemingly sounding weak voice, moke concern dripping from her lips. Anna wanted to cackle again but sealed her lips shut to prevent that from happening, yet again.

“I-I… I don’t know how Anna, I-I can’t! Help me...You have to help me Anna! I- I’m dangerous,” Elsa explained, falling to her knees in front of Anna, all the while holding Anna’s new gown, which Elsa hadn’t even taken notice of in her frenzy scare, her eyes now closed and crying tears that would instantly crystallize, fall and shatter on the frozen Fjörd. 

Anna genuinely felt pity for her broken sister, so concerned and so afraid of her own gift, something that Elsa probably saw as a curse since her parents had done such a great job at hiding the woman away for so many years.

“I can’t conceal it anymore, Anna,” Elsa reprised in a shattered tone, she was whimpering and trying with all her might to repress the sobs that were breaking her, to no avail, Anna observed. 

“Are you sure Elsa?” Anna asked, an eyebrow raised from seeing the woman who she had admired her whole childhood, so broken and so weak in front of her, though she really only was falsely concerned. She felt as though her blood was telling her what to do. 

“Help me, help me Anna!” Elsa screamed, raising her head to look into Anna’s eyes, which now flared flames, though Anna didn’t realise it. Elsa seemed to understand something had changed in this moment, only to feel Anna crouch in front of her, and holding her frail body into her arms. Elsa relaxed when Anna placed her hand on her chest, and her heart felt warm with love. She opened her eyes to look into Anna’s eyes, feeling loved for once.

Elsa coughed blood on Anna’s gown the moment Anna flared her powers through her sister’s body, melting the ice dress, before she raised her eyes to meet Elsa’s own, her eyes wide open, as if she finally realised the meaning of Anna’s embrace. They closed briefly before opening again, her face unlike Hans’ frightened one, her lips pulled into a bright, breathtaking smile.

Elsa’s tears, which streamed from her eyes, weren’t crystallizing anymore.

“I love you so much, baby sister.”

Elsa soon faded to ashes, the Fjörd started to defrost, and Anna was left there, on a broken but floating boat, frozen and crouched...tears streaming from her eyes, tears that evaporated before reaching the ground.

“No...no…” Anna looked on the ground, to where the ashes were pilled, and screamed her heart out, trying to collect the ashes somehow, in a messy way, taking this and bringing them to her chest.

“What have I done...WHAT HAVE I DONE?”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. This idea originally came to mind as the central prompt for this contest was to take a scene from the original movie (Frozen 1 if you read this after November 22th 2019) and turn one of the character into an Evil one. I enjoyed writing this although it also broke my heart, for I love these sisters so much. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any questions/request, be sure to let me know!


End file.
